


Ring the Alarm

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm" - Okay Chloe okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring the Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - Just wana first say thanks for writing these beca and chloe prompts. I'm loving em so far. As for my prompt... it's based of this line from beyonce song ring the alarm "I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm" maybe chloe decides beca and her need a break but then realizes she's made a huge mistake and fights for beca again…
> 
> Tis no problem and thank you :)
> 
> Sorry this one is so short but I'm really emotionally check out at the moment because I have a lot going on and finals are fast fast approaching.

Chloe thought she made the right decision in taking a break from Beca but she’s finding herself to be thinking the exact opposite when she sees Beca out with another girl two weeks later. She doesn’t think Beca is interested in this girl but she can’t help it. It’s a perfectly friendly thing to do to interlock your arm with the other but even so it hits Chloe hard. So hard that she storms out of the building she sees them in to prevent herself from saying or doing something stupid.

She paces back and forth along the wall in a desperate attempt to calm herself down but as each second passes she just gets more and more annoyed. Beca couldn’t possibly have been doing it on purpose. But then again Beca isn’t really a touchy feely person so maybe it was intentional. Except Beca isn’t the type of person to do something like that intentionally so Chloe’s just really really confused. The redhead doesn’t know what to do so she just heads back to her room in a poor attempt to ignore the situation altogether.

In the days following the initial occurrence she sees Beca everywhere. And then she starts seeing the other girl everywhere and Chloe is just a mess. A complete and utter jealous mess. She snaps at anyone who tries to talk to her especially if they call her out for blasting Beyonce’s Ring the Alarm for the umpteenth time in the past few days. But Chloe can’t help it because it just suits her mood so well. And you’d think that this was hint enough to step up and do or say something but it isn’t. At least not until Stacie calls her out for it and makes her listen.

“Red, can you fucking quit it with that song? We all know you miss Beca so can you please just go talk to her and fix it?” Stacie yells after throwing Chloe’s door open.

“What?” Chloe asks dumbly.

“For the love of god go talk to Beca and win her back. I’m over your wallowing and jealousy,” Stacie demands with her hands placed sternly on her hips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chloe grumbles as she pulls the blankets up to her shoulders.

“Stop playing this game with yourself and just go talk to her, please.”

“I have no reason to,” Chloe whispers.

“You do. You’re both miserable,” Stacie shouts at the girl. “Just go talk to her.”

Chloe stares at the wall for a few moments before letting out an overdramatic sigh and looking at Stacie who doesn’t look like she’s going to go anywhere anytime soon until she agrees to talk to Beca. She tries to fix her with a stare but only gets one in return.

“Fine,” Chloe mutters throwing her blankets aside. “I’m blaming you for however this turns out.”

“Fine by me,” Stacie chirps having succeeded on her mission. “You can thank me later for the make up sex.”

“Whatever, Stace," Chloe mumbles trudging her way towards the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
